Scrapbook
by Wumbo-Girl 1314
Summary: SpongeBob and Patrick find an old scrapbook from their childhood, and they end up reminiscing about old times.


"Rattle." A yellow hand beckoned, and a rattle was in its grasp.

"Pacifier."

A blue pacifier was again placed between the hand's fingers.

"... Mr. Cookie Cumber."

A squeaky, ratty teddy was handed over.

...

SpongeBob packed the last of the toys away and grinned up at Pat. "Boy that was an interesting day," He remarked.

"Yeah- though who would expect Squidward to become a baby?" Patrick asked.

"No idea," SpongeBob answered, solemnly. "But I think he's angry with us."

Patrick shrugged. Then he noticed a brown leather book, bound with pink and yellow ribbons. "Hey, what's that, buddy?" He asked, pointing to the book.

"What?" SpongeBob peeked in, and spotted what Patrick was pointing at. "No idea, pal." He frowned, pulling out the book. On the front cover was writing, in big letters: 'SpongeBob and Patrick's Memory Book'.

"Ah, that's where it went!" SpongeBob exclaimed happily. "I thought I lost it when I moved here! It was just in the wrong box!"

"I forgot what was in it," Patrick said, chewing on his hand absentmindedly.

"Well, let's have a look, ol' pal!" SpongeBob exclaimed, opening the book as though he was lifting the lid of a treasure chest.

On the inside front cover was a small purple ribbon, with a shell tied to one end. "What was that for, Pat?" the poriferan asked curiously, pointing to it. "I don't remember that."

"Uh...me neither." His best friend answered, looking at it, before giving the shell an experimental tug. Out popped a small flap- inside which nestled a large tooth with mother of pearl filling. "This isn't mine. Pat? Is this yours?" He asked, pointing at the tooth with a faint grimace.

"Nope." Patrick replied, giving it a close look. Something about the way the filling shone triggered a rare memory deep in his brain.

"Oh, oh, SpongeBob! I think I remember what this was from!"

"You do?" SpongeBob sounded surprised. "When?"

"Uh... let me think..."

"Come on, Patrick! Did you actually remember something, or was it just a mind wisp?" SpongeBob asked impatiently, folding his arms.

"Lisp! William Wrasse!" Patrick exclaimed, without thinking. SpongeBob just rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I... wait, why did you bring up William again?" He asked, his face paling.

"It's his tooth!" Patrick beamed proudly, and SpongeBob gulped in fear.

"You... kept it?"

"Course I did! He deserved what he got for being so mean to you, SpongeBob!"

...

" _Hi, William!" a six-year-old SpongeBob greeted the wrasse cheerfully, as he skipped up to William and his friends. "Did you have a good party at the weekend?" He smiled broadly._

 _To his surprise and confusion, they all began laughing at him._

" _Why are you laughing at me?" SpongeBob asked, confused and a little bit hurt._

" _You speak funny!" William answered. "You sound like a big baby!" He and his friends continued to laugh at SpongeBob's way of speaking._

" _My mommy says there's nothing wrong with the way I speak!" the young poriferan defended, but his voice indicated he was about to cry._

" _Baby!" William shouted, reaching over and shoving the little sponge to the ground, where he landed with a squeak. "You'll never be normal, like us!"_

 _With that, they ran off, leaving SpongeBob to sniffle on the ground._

 _..._

 _For the rest of the week, the bullying continued, and SpongeBob was so upset about those cruel jeering remarks that he became subdued to those around him. He didn't answer in class, he rarely spoke to his friends- and he even refused to tell his parents and his grandmother about his day when he was at home!_

 _Patrick became worried about SpongeBob. His best friend was no longer willing to play, or speak to him as much as he normally did._

 _The little starfish was semi aware of his friend's lisp- he didn't know why he spoke like that, but he knew SpongeBob couldn't help it, and he still liked SpongeBob, regardless of how he spoke._

 _It hurt every time SpongeBob didn't look at him; it hurt when he would shake his head and go off on his own; it hurt he wouldn't talk to him; it just hurt not having SpongeBob around anymore._

 _It hurt to see SpongeBob drifting further and further away from him._

" _SpongeBob, are you okay?"_

 _That question always remained unanswered, if acknowledged at all._

 _..._

 _One day, Patrick was looking for SpongeBob in the corridors to return his maths book, for his best friend had accidentally left it in class- which was very unlike him._

" _SpongeBob! SpongeBob?" Patrick called out, feeling sadder than ever that the poriferan was nowhere to be found._

 _He was just about to try looking outside, when he heard William Wrasse shouting something further down the corridor._

 _Patrick stiffened. He didn't want to get involved with William- but the school bully was right by the door._

 _So, Patrick tiptoed forward, hoping not to bump into the fish and anger him. Pushing the door opened, he saw something that made his heart act all funny._

 _William was towering over a teary SpongeBob, who had a jumper tied over his mouth, and his blue eyes looking up pleadingly at the older fish._

" _You dare speak, little twerp, and I'll punch you!" He threatened. "You're such a freak!"_

 _Patrick didn't understand any of these words at all, but from the way SpongeBob started to cry, he could tell he wasn't being nice._

 _Allowing the anger within him to surface, he ran headlong into the bully and..._

 _*CRACK!*_

 _William glared at Patrick hatefully, one hand cradling his jaw._

" _How dare you upset my best friend!" Patrick growled, pounding his fist into his opposite hand. The others backed away slowly- they knew Patrick was abnormally strong, and they weren't taking any chances._

" _Nobody...nobody makes SpongeBob cry. When somebody makes him cry, I do this!" He punched him- very hard- in the face, making the wrasse yelp in fear._

" _C'mon, let's high-tail it!" One fish yelled, and they all ran for it, with William following._

" _Hey, SpongeBob- you okay?" Patrick asked, reaching over to ungag the jumper from his friend's mouth._

 _SpongeBob said nothing, and Patrick felt fearful for a second. Was SpongeBob still...?_

 _Then, with a loud, shaken sob, SpongeBob threw his arms round Patrick's neck and continued to cry. Patrick hugged him back, feeling bad for not realising what William had been doing to his friend._

 _..._

" _Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants?" A stingray asked, gesturing to their seats. "Here, have a seat and we will have a discussion regarding your son."_

" _Oh, thank you, Principal Sting." Mrs SquarePants answered, gratefully, sitting down. Her husband sat next to her. Both exchanged anxious glances._

" _The boys should be here any moment. I just had them sent to the bathroom for your son to regain his composure." The principal continued._

" _Oh, our poor little baby boy," Sighed Margaret._

 _..._

 _SpongeBob looked over at Patrick as he washed his face. "Thanks, Pat," he said, smiling a little. "For helping me."_

" _Hey, no need to mention it, buddy. You feel better, pal?" Patrick asked softly._

" _I don't know. Pat?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Do you think I speak weirdly?" SpongeBob asked, his square head tilted to one side. "My mom said I have a lisp, and... William said it was weird, and not normal..."_

" _Hey, SpongeBob. It doesn't matter how you speak," Patrick answered, smiling at his friend. "It's what you say that matters- and you're the smartest, nicest person I know."_

 _SpongeBob sniffled "Thanks so much, Pat- that means a lot." He managed a small smile._

" _Hey, what are friends for?" The young starfish smiled at his friend, before pulling him in for a one-armed hug._

" _Appreciating what you have to say rather than how you say it?" SpongeBob guessed, with a smile._

" _Uh... sure, whatever," Answered Patrick, who had forgotten what they were talking about._

" _C'mon, Patrick- my parents and the principal would be waiting for us!" SpongeBob exclaimed, and with that, the pair left the boys' restroom and headed on their way to report the bullies._

 _..._

"Oh, Pat... I remember now." SpongeBob said softly, reaching over to hug Patrick. "You never cared how I spoke differently from you or anyone else- you always appreciated everything I said. Thank you."


End file.
